Currently, no cloud service or network service provider can effectively provide information as a service on any platform such that publishers, developers, and consumers/subscribers can easily publish, generate applications for and consume any type of data in a way that can be tracked, audited for publishers, developers and/or consumers/subscribers and such that publisher restrictions on the use of content can be enforced. Further, restrictions on the use of content are typically negotiated by content negotiators (e.g., attorneys). As such, terms and conditions tend to be content-specific and vary widely in language and complexity. As such, no single system can currently receive and enforce the customized terms and conditions provided for disparate content. Additionally, terms and conditions that are presumably similar or the same are often unrecognizable as such by a human or a single system processing and attempting to enforce the customized terms.
The above-described deficiencies of today's services are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.